


Give Me Shelter

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din (A Family Made of Love) [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: Cara waddled to the door with a hand holding her aching back. She opened to find Greef standing before her with a suspiciously broad smile taking up half of his face.“Boss,” she greeted with an arched eyebrow. “To what do we owe the honour of your visit?”Greef's smile faltered a little at her knowing attitude. “I need a favour,” he said.Cara saw movement behind him. She caught a glimpse of a tiny black head and little hands gripping Greef's trousers.“Does this favour involve the child hiding behind your legs?”[ A couple of years after settling down on Nevarro with the children, Cara and Din's family is about to grow again... and again. ]
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Original Child Character(s), Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Series: Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din (A Family Made of Love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121000
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	Give Me Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: I finally got one entire day off and for some reason felt like it was time to finish this draft that had been a draft for way too long. I'm not happy with this, but I couldn't possibly face the stress of another longfic, so I had to cram everything into a oneshot. Sorry if it feels rushed.
> 
> Note #2: I completely made up Lilai's people and language. Her name is pronounced _lee-lie._
> 
> Note #3: this is basically a big mash up of angst and tooth-rotting family fluff. I dont' know what you're supposed to do with this, but here we go.

Din had just managed to wrangle Nuggie and Koha into their high chairs for breakfast when a knock on the door startled everyone.

“I'll get it,” Cara said, placing the two bowls with the kids' meal into Din's hands. He was better than her at not getting caked with food and way more talented in making entertaining animal sounds. If someone had told them when they were punching the life out of each other on Sorgan that one day they'd be settled in a cosy little house, married and with kids, _plural,_ they would have laughed. Neither of them had had any plans to start a family any time soon—or _ever._ But a lot of things could change in four years.

Cara waddled to the door with a hand holding her aching back. She opened to find Greef standing before her with a suspiciously broad smile taking up half of his face.

“Boss,” she greeted with an arched eyebrow. “To what do we owe the honour of your visit?”

Greef's smile faltered a little at her knowing attitude. “I need a favour,” he said.

Cara saw movement behind him. She caught a glimpse of a tiny black head and little hands gripping Greef's trousers.

“Does this favour involve the child hiding behind your legs?”

With a sigh, Greef stepped aside to show what he was hiding: it was a little girl, not much older than Bluebelle, with light brown skin striped with translucent golden specks. Cara hadn't seen one of her kind in years.

“I only need you to look after her for a couple of days while I find someone to take her,” Greef announced. The girl lifted her almond-shaped eyes timidly toward Cara. They looked like watery jet beads.

Cara frowned. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“My men found her among the crates of our last cargo of supplies. We don't know who she is or where she's coming from. She barely speaks Basic.”

Cara knew this was turning out to be more than she was bargaining for, but she couldn't say no, and Greef, the bastard, knew. She let them both in a lead them to the kitchen, where Din was doing an amazing job at feeding the porridge to two kids and his own hair.

He stood up and cleaned himself to go and greet Greef. After a brief explanation of the situation, he agreed with Cara that they could look after the child.

“As long as this doesn't put too much stress on Cara,” he added sternly. Cara huffed. As if she'd been doing anything more than just sitting around, lately. Din had been handing most of the training of the Guild's new hunters in the past few months and Cara was mostly there for assistance. It would be another few months before she could go back to the physical part of training and she couldn't wait. Being idle was a curse, to her.

“Hey.” Din crouched down in front of the little girl and offered her a smile. “I'm Din. What's your name?”

It still felt weird, sometimes, to see him without his helmet, but Cara was glad he had reached this compromise with his Creed over time: his face was still a fiercely protected secret, but not to his family and closest friends.

The little girl blinked at him. She was small, and her form didn't fill the clothes she was wearing.

“Do you understand me?” Din asked. All he received was another blank stare.

Cara came forward. “Look at the stripes on her complexion. I think she's Dahn Moirh.”

“I don't speak Dahn Moirh.”

“Mine is rusty.” Cara couldn't even attempt to try and crouch down like Din was. She just bent as far as she could could go and smiled reassuringly to the child. “Hey. Di ai saun min?”

This time, after a short hesitation, the girl nodded. So she understood Dahn Moirh.

“Wor din?”

“Was that my name?” Din scowled up at her. Cara grinned.

“It's Dahn Moirh for _your._ I asked her what her name is.”

The little girl seemed nervous around too many strangers. She kept casting Greef surreptitious glances, as if trying to figure out if she was supposed to answer or not.

“It's okay if you don't want to tell us,” Din said with that soft, fatherly tone of his that could calm any temper tantrum in a matter of seconds. It did help: the girl seemed to shrink in her own small shoulders, but finally muttered, “Lilai.”

 _Star._ It was one of the very first Dahn Moirh terms Cara had learned during one of her deployments as a dropper.

“Harlai,” she complimented, then put her hand on her own chest. “Wor min Cara.”

“Ka... ra?” Lilai tried. She had a thin, brittle voice, the voice of someone who wasn't very used to using it.

“Yes,” Cara beamed. It was a funny coincidence that the girl's tentative pronunciation made her name sound like the Mando'a word for star. “She says her name is Lilai,” Cara conveyed to Din and Greef, who had picked up Bluebelle and Snuggles from their high chairs. Din was also pulling a chair from under the table so that Cara could sit on it while talking to Lilai.

“Ask her if she's lost or knows where her family is.”

It wasn't a simple question to put together. Most of Cara's Dahn Moirh was based on military and practical terms. It took her a while to put the whole sentence together and she didn't like the reply she received. She sat back into the chair under Din's inquisitive gaze and let out a long, weary sigh.

“She says her family is... under the ground.”

Greef looked at Lilai over Nuggie's head. “Like in a tunnel?”

“No, it—it means _dead.”_

Such a small child, alone in the world... how had she got on a cargo ship?

They tried to find out more, but it appeared that was all they would be getting, for now. After mentioning her family, Lilai shut down and refused to open her mouth again. Her eyes had suddenly become sad and empty. They tried to offer her something to eat, but she was looking at the food like she didn't really know what to do with it.

“Will you watch her?” Greef asked, almost imploring them. He was good with Nuggie and Koha but didn't have any direct experience with children and definitely didn't have the time to really take care of one. Cara and Din had enough spare time and flexible schedules, and this kid didn't look like she would be any hard work.

Cara rolled her eyes. “Like we could say no.”

After Greef left, promising he would immediately start searching for any information about the little girl, Koha toddled toward Lilai, her curious golden eyes scrutinising the newcomer in utter fascination. The two girls observed each other for a while. Lilai seemed like a peaceful child, but Cara was ready to intervene should anything unexpected happen. When Lilai lifted her hand, Cara's instinct twitched, but all Lilai did was caress Koha's cheek in what could only be described as awe.

“Pretee.”

Koha giggled when Lilai touched her purple pigtails and very gently tried to pull. Lilai's own hair was a thick black bob around her little face.

“This is Koha,” Cara said, stroking the back her daughter's head. “We call her Bluebelle. She's very happy to meet you.”

“Boo?” Lilai tried. Her mouth was so small and cute. All she needed was to gain a little weight and those cheeks would be irresistible.

“Sort of,” Din grinned, putting down Snuggles next to his sister. Koha was so much bigger than him, now. “And this one is Nuggie.”

“Nuggee.” Lilai stared intensely at Nuggie. “Pretee.”

She didn't seem to have any facial expressions. Even the children were perplexed by her lack of body language.

“Guys,” Din kneeled between his son and daughter and put his hands on their backs, “this is Lilai. She's going to be with us for a few days. Be nice to her.”

Both kids were used to playing with other children, they were not a concern. Cara was more worried about this quiet child with empty eyes who didn't seem to know how to smile.

Later that morning, sitting in a quiet corner of the gym while Din taught the young hunters how to move without making any noises, Cara was watching over Nuggie and Koha playing with their building blocks. Lilai sat next to her, watching without a word; there was no way to convince her to play with them. From time to time, she would peek at Cara and her swollen belly and then at the two kids, like there was something that was troubling her.

Cara was surprised to hear her voice when she asked, “You have little in you tummy?”

Cara laughed. That, or she had swallowed a whole meiloroon—one that tossed and turned a lot.

“Yes.” She ran a hand over the top of her belly, meeting a firm resistance where the little one was sticking his feet up against her touch. “A baby.”

“Babee,” Lilai repeated pensively. She pointed at the two other children. “Big littles?”

“What about them?”

“Where go big littles when you have new little?”

Cara was too disoriented by the odd question to marvel at how the girl's tongue was slowly loosening up. Her Basic was poor but understandable. Perhaps with a little practice she would be able to communicate with everyone.

Cara looked down at her green boy and blue girl. Just like once she couldn't have imagined having children, now she couldn't imagine a life without them. Why was Lilai so concerned about them?

“They'll still be here, with us,” she replied. From across the room, she met Din's searching gaze through his helmet and sent him a smile, which he returned fondly. He asked her in gestures if everything was okay and she nodded; he drew an imaginary curve in front of his abdomen and asked if that was okay, too, and Cara laughed with another nod. That was satisfying enough for Din to go back to their apprentices.

Lilai was still staring from the kids to Cara's belly like it didn't make sense to her.

“Mam no Lilai here when mam have new little.”

Cara wasn't sure she got it right. “Your mother... sent you away?”

It was too horrible to even imagine.

“No Mama,” Lilai said. “Mam... _mam?_ Uh. Lay-dee?”

“The lady who had you wasn't your mother?”

“Lilai Mama... big sleep. Lilai little little.”

So this was the girl's story: she lost her mother when she was probably barely an infant and then was abandoned by someone who had been taking care of her because they were having a baby. That was why she was so puzzled by the Djarin family.

“Oh, kiddo.”

Cara tried to muster all her knowledge of Dahn Moirh to ask the girl about what happened after her family died. Much to her shock and indignation, it turned out that Lilai had been taken in by some people she knew who had abandoned her as soon as they'd had their own child. Lilai's sense of time was very sketchy, it wasn't clear how long she had been on her own, nor how she had been able to survive. For good measure, Cara took her to their medic to have her checked and was relieved to find out she was healthy. Malnourished and scared, but physically healthy.

She couldn't say anything on their way home but Din could tell something was wrong.

“They threw her away like a broken glass,” she spat as soon as she was alone with Din. “Are they throwing out their first child if they have a second one?”

She felt hot all over her face. Her ears were burning. She knew she had to watch out for her blood pressure but this was beyond her control.

“Cara, relax.” Din attempted to calm her by running his hands over her arms but Cara was furious and her hormones were magnifying every single emotion simmering inside her.

“I'm going to find out who these people are and have them arrested, if it's the last thing I do!”

Din took off his helmet and grabbed her hips to tug her as close to him as her size allowed. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into her sides.

“Breathe,” he coaxed with a smile that was almost amused. He kept repeating that until Cara finally indulged him and actually started feeling better.

“The children and I would like it _not_ to be the last thing you do,” he said, brushing a kiss on her forehead. “Sit down, come on. I'll bring you a glass of water.”

He helped her ease down into the couch where she would be stuck until he came to pull her up again. Cara sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She couldn't condone this. Whoever the people who had abandoned Lilai were, they didn't deserve to live happily and carefree. She heard a loud purring and saw Beskie, their loth-cat, jump onto the couch and come to cuddle up next to her with a not so gentle headbutt on her arm. Cara let her settle down: the purring was comforting, both for herself and for the baby. It was the therapy they both needed after the stressful last couple of hours.

She was starting to doze off when she heard Din's alarmed voice from the kitchen.

“Lilai, what are you doing?”

Lilai's feeble voice replied, “Sow— sorree?” She sounded terrified, even if Din's tone had been nothing but gentle.

“It's okay,” he was saying even more softly than before. “I'm not angry. Okay?”

“'kay.”

Despite knowing she couldn't possibly get up on her own, Cara still tried, to no avail.

“You could have hurt yourself climbing up there,” Din said. Cara imagined the girl must have been looking for something to eat in the higher cabinets.

“You must never do it again, do you understand?”

“Unnerssan.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Hungree... eat?”

“Yes, eat. Do you want food?”

“Lilai eat? Pleese?”

Cara's heart broke for how desperate Lilai sounded. Why had she refused every snack Din and Cara had offered her during the morning if she was so hungry?

“Of course, sweetheart,” Din promised her. “Why didn't you just eat what we gave you?” he asked then, like he was reading Cara's thoughts from the other room.

Lilai murmured something that Cara could barely grasp. It sounded like, _“No monee?”_

Cara felt tears of anger well up in her eyes. This child was too young to be afraid not to be able to pay for things—she shouldn't even _know_ food had a price, at her age. Cara shuddered. It was wrong, all of it.

“We're having lunch soon,” Din was telling Lilai in a much brighter tone. Cara could could picture him with the little girl in his arms, his warm smile working its magic. “If you're hungry again, just ask me or Cara, okay?”

“'kay,” Lilai said meekly. “Thank?”

“You're welcome, kiddo.”

Din made twice the amount of food they'd normally consume in a meal, just to make sure no one was left wanting for more. There were no leftovers. Nuggie and Koha polished they plates as eagerly as usual; Lilai accepted a little bit of everything, if a bit sheepishly, and ate if with her hands in small, slow bites. It was like she wasn't sure what she was tasting or hot it would feel in her mouth. It was the longest lunch they could remember, but Din and Cara were happy when, by the end of it, everyone was full and content.

They all had a cup of hot chocolate as a dessert, which Lilai enjoyed so much she even dared to beg for more. Cara giggled when she saw the brown moustache painted across the three children's her upper lips; Din went around the table with a napkin to clean the mess off their faces, especially Nuggie's, who was a very avid drinker of hot chocolate, then, after cleaning up the table, he took Nuggie and Koha to their room for their nap. Cara could hear him telling them stories they already knew by heart but would never tire of. She out the last dishes away and glanced around, looking for Lilai. She was nowhere to be seen. Cara went to check if she had followed Din, but he was alone with the kids. He had also fallen asleep with them, which was a fairly recurrent incident Cara would never stop smiling at. She was soft for these cuties, but Din was softer; Cara loved watching him walk among the worshipping faces of their trainees with one or both kids in his arms. Koha was starting to learn how to talk and sometimes he would let her give simple instructions; Nuggie was a bit awkward with words but very good with gestures, so he would assist whenever a complimenting pat on someone's shoulder or a scolding finger pointed somewhere were required.

Cara found Lilai in the living room, standing before Beskie's sleeping figure. He was curled into a ball on his cushion, purring with an eye open because of the stranger's proximity.

“Have you ever seen a cat?” Cara asked her. Beskie's purrs got louder at the familiar sound of her voice.

Lilai didn't give any sign she had registered the question. She was kept staring at the cat until Cara took her hand and brought her back to the kitchen. Later that day, when it was time for bed, Lilai disappeared again; Cara found her where he had found her the first time; this time, however, the girl was curled on Beskie's cushion, looking heartbreakingly comfortable and peaceful. Beskie, who was sitting in front of her in utter indignation, looked up at Cara in an unmistakable request for assistance.

Cara had to hang on to the wall to manage to bend a knee and touch the floor without losing her balance. She ran a hand through Lilai's hair until her eyes cracked open.

“Honey, what are you doing?”

“Lilai sleep?” she mumbled, groggy with sleep.

“This is for the cat. There's a bed for you.”

Lilai yawned. “Bed?”

Cara was tired, physically and emotionally. She had thought it would be easy to look after a lost child for a few days, but Lilai wasn't just lost: she had been forsaken. She didn't seem to be familiar with any of the ordinary things Cara's children were so used to: smiles, embraces, food, any kind of comfort... It was unacceptable. Provided Greef would be able to trace any relatives, they were going to have to go through a very thorough interrogation before they could get their hands on this child. Cara has a squad of trained bounty hunters she could unleash after whoever did any harm to this little girl, and she absolutely _would._

“Come on, I'll show you.” She stood up with a considerable effort (if Din had seen her, he would have lectured her to end) and lifted Lilai up into her arms, struggling a bit to accommodate her around the mound of her belly. She was too light for a child her age—if she even _was_ the age she looked.

Cara joined Din in the kids' bedroom. The little ones were already fast asleep. Din gave her a disapproving glower when he saw her walk in but said nothing. There were two bunk beds: Nuggie and Koha sleep in the upper beds, while the bottom ones were usually crowded with toys. The one under Nuggie had been freed to make room for their guest.

“See?” Cara whispered to Lilai. “This is Bluebelle's bed, this is Nuggie's, and this...” she said, pointing at the colourful blanket they'd prepared for her, “this is yours.”

The little girl's head was resting on Cara's shoulder. She blinked, still sleepy, and imitated Cara's pointing.

“Lilai bed?”

“Yes.”

Lilai sounded confused but very hopeful. There were a couple of stuffed animals on the pillow, and an extra blanket rolled halfway down the bed. Din came to take the girl from Cara's arms and settled her against his own hip. The child pliantly let him. She let her head fall on his shoulder and snuggled it under his chin. Cara saw Din's smile, the way his eyes closed. She knew that look and could tell at once what he was feeling. They'd been there before. She kissed Din's cheek while he rocked the girl for a few minutes, just swaying on the spot.

“You shouldn't be carrying weights,” he chided quietly. Cara knew he was right; soon she would barely be able to carry herself around, let alone hold the children. She hadn't been able to see her feet for a month, already. Everyone said she was big for being just five months along and she didn't even want to think how bigger she was going to get in the next four months. She was determined to do anything she could as long as she could.

“She barely counts as a weight,” she argued, raking her finger's through Lilai's thick hair. “Bluebelle might be heavier than her.”

“We have a good little eater,” Din grinned, glancing over to where Koha was splayed like a supine starfish in the middle of her mattress. “She and her brother both.”

Nuggie let out a loud snore, an unconscious response to the sound of his own name, then rolled the other way and kept slumbering. Cara and Din laughed under their breaths. It felt good, until Cara remembered what she had seen and got sad again.

“I found her sleeping on the cat's cushion,” she told Din. There was a knot in her throat choking her voice.

Din's eyes shut closed for a second. “Do you think she's used to sleeping on the ground?”

“I have a feeling she thought the pillow was a luxury,” Cara sighed, rubbing her hand up and down Lilai's back. She had fallen asleep.

“She must have gone through a lot,” Din mused. He carefully peeled the sheets back to lay Lilai down and tuck her in. The child let out a content moan. This was probably the first night she could spend in a safe environment in a long while.

“How old is she?” Cara wondered. “Three? Four? It's insane.”

She faced away, fighting the urge to cry. She hated how little control she had over her body's reactions to emotions.

Din wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and moved it to press a kiss to her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she sniffled. She took Din's hands and guided them to one side of her belly where their son was kicking like a mad mudhorn. “He just woke up and is not enjoying the rush of sadness.”

Din turned his kisses to her jaw, then her cheek, while his hands moved in soothing circles to placate the baby's turmoil. He was so small and yet so strong, already.

“Let's get you and Buddy into bed,” he proposed. “It's been a long day for everyone.”

Over the next few days, Lilai's rigid behaviour gradually started changing. She spent a lot of time observing the family dynamics between Cara and Din and the children, taking in their mutual affection with scientific curiosity and growing more and more accustomed to it, until, albeit tentatively, she grew confident enough to start interacting with them without being prompted. Her speech got more fluent, too, and although her basic was still very choppy her progresses were impressive. After a week she walk playing with Nuggie and Koha and helping Din and Cara tidy up the kitchen after every meal. She didn't like strangers and got very skittish if someone tried talking to her, even with the best intentions, but that didn't matter, for now. All that mattered was the she was finally starting to act like a child. The first time she smiled at Cara and Din, they felt so happy and proud they pulled her into an embrace so tight Lilai tried to squirm out of it.

There weren't many Dahn Moirh left in the galaxy, and every day that went by with no news from Greef was secretly a relief. There was the shadow of a thought floating around the Djarin household and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Cara knew things were getting to the point of no return when, about two weeks into this little adventure, she found herself stuck on the couch with three children plastered all over her belly and a fourth unborn child communicating with them from the inside through kicks and punches.

When Din arrived from the kitchen to check up on them, a broad grin appeared across his lips.

“What's going on here? You five are having a sleepover without me?”

Cara glared, only half serious. In fact, she was trying her best not to laugh. Koha and Lilai were snuggled at her sides and Nuggie was on her knees, sprawled on her belly with his entire body.

“Buddy started kicking,” Cara explained, “and these three piled all over me to listen. Must be very soothing. Look at them.”

They were all asleep or very close to it. It was like being hugged from all sides by a hot furnace.

“There isn't a single inch left for Daddy?” Din asked, approaching.

“Just pick one up, they've been snoring for a while.”

Din opted for Lilai. Cara thought it was because, like herself, he was afraid any moment might be his last chance to hold her. He sat down next to Cara and adjusted the little girl on his lap; she was so trusting, now, that she didn't even wake up.

“She's looking better than she did when she arrived,” Din remarked, brushing a few lock out of her girl's face. Her cheeks, now, looked more like how Cara thought they should be: plump and rosy, and gifted with two beautiful dimples Cara and Din were so delighted to discover.

“A few square meals and a warm bed will do that, I guess.”

“And a little love.”

Yes, that too. Cara couldn't bear the mere idea of her children never knowing her and Din's love. She caressed Lilai's head with a wistful sigh.

“This could have been Bluebelle or Snuggles if we hadn't found them.”

“But we did,” Din cut in, “we found them, and they're here with us, safe.”

Adoption was a big part of Din's culture. Mandalorians firmly believed in the depth of human bonds and valued them more that blood. Cara had never considered being a mother until she had met her own Mandalorian and his cute green foundling, and that had been the beginning of something wonderful neither of them could have ever dreamed of.

Cara's hands went to Nuggie's and Bluebelle's heads. There were no words to describe how much she loved these little brats. It didn't help that the little one growing inside her was making her so over sensitive, too, and right now she was overwhelmed by more feelings than she could handle.

“She thought we were going to give them away because we're having a baby of our own,” she said, voice trembling. She gave Din an enraged look. “What kind of monsters abandon such a sweet child just because another baby is coming?”

Din pressed a kiss to her temple with a smile. “I have a feeling I know where this is going.”

“Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it.”

A quiet laugh shook Din's chest. “I have,” he admitted. “I think even Greef has been thinking about it.”

That had been clear since the very first day. It was unclear who was more relieved when Greef's sources declared the search for any surviving relative of Lilai's was fruitless, Cara and Din or Greef himself.

“Three kids, four...” Cara reasoned, “would it make much of a difference?”

“Not to us,” Din murmured into her hair. “But to Lilai... it would change her life.”

Cara turned to claim a proper kiss. Din wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. The kiss was tender, at first, slow and sweet; they broke apart before it could get hungry as their kisses always did. This wasn't the best moment to get too passionate.

“We could do this, if she really has no family left.”

Din nodded. “It's been just a couple of weeks, but I think Lilai likes it here—likes us and the children.”

And they all liked her. It would be possible, thought not exactly simple, to make some room for another little one—soon to be two.

Cara nuzzled her face into the crook of Din's neck. She felt so cosy and warm she never wanted to move. “It's gonna be easier said than done when we have a squirming newborn to take care of, but... I want to do this for her.”

Din reached out across Lilai's back to stroke the mound of Cara's tummy. The baby responded to his touch so fast it made Cara wince and Din laugh.

“What do you say, Buddy?” he asked, following the baby's thumps. “Are you in for another big sister?”

The kick the little one gave against Din's palm was enough to elicit gasp of surprise from both of them. They laughed. Din kissed her again and said, “I think it was a yes.”

“I'm pretty sure it was,” Cara grinned, chasing Din's lips for another kiss, and another.

“I should get back to the dinner,” he said, sounding like someone who had no intention whatsoever to go anywhere.

Cara stole one last kiss then pushed him back.

“Go,” she giggled, “before the hungry beasts arise.”

Din stood and made to lay Lilai back down onto the couch, but before he could do that she rubbed her eyes and, with a big yawn, asked, “Help?”

“You want to help me in the kitchen?”

Lilai nodded.

“Let's go then,” Din said, beaming so brightly it lit up the whole room. “Can you make a salad?” he asked Lilai. The girl shook her head.

“Good. I'll teach you.”

Cara let her head fall back into the couch with a stupidly smug grin. She fell asleep to the sound of Nuggie and Koha snoring upon her, and Din and Lilai's laughter coming from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it more than I do. I'm a bit overwhelmed by crazy schedules at work and can't do much at night when I get home because I always pass out so early... sigh. I'm working on a new Boba Fett/Koska Reeves oneshot, which I'm hoping to finish soon. If you guys haven't considered this pairing yet... please do! So much potential, here! My poor soft heart.
> 
> Anyways, that's it, I did it and it is what it is. You always disagree with me when I don't like stuff, so maybe you giys liked it?


End file.
